Zack The Hunter
by 665naruto
Summary: This is the story of Zack of what life he has in the infected life he Might Be Evil Or Might Not? Who knows? Review and stuff :3 i suck at summaries and crap like that XD T for mild language
1. This is only the beginning

Hello Guys! This is my first (well like third story in my life) story in fanfiction Critisism is fine :D

Please review and suggest shtuff :3

Enjoy!

Dislaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD (I do own my characters tho)

Chapter 1

This is only the beginning...

3 Days after the first infection

My name is Zack but I don't think it will matter later on...

I was just watching the news about some 'Green Flu' and how 'Dangerous' it is. I live in an apartment in the 4th floor not that, that matters... The sun was at it's highest point so it was midday. The reporters suddenly became anxious. "Something BIG is happening at Mercy Hospital!" The reporter stated, "The people infected with the green flu is spreading the virus. Here is a CEDA official telling some instructions." ... I suddenly became interested for the first time.

"Hello? Is this thing on? Oh, alright. Everyone STAY INDOORS this flu is no regular flu, it is making people crazy, if you see anyone of this description DO NOT make contact, wether it's a family member, friend, sibling, whatever, DO NOT MAKE CONTACT! They have grey skin tone, blood on them, no emotions on their face, and REALLY aggressive. The safest bet is to barricade your homes until CEDA sorts things out. Finally, DO NOT get a bite from them or it is all over for you!"

"Ok that is a CEDA official's instructions... We are safe in the... What? They have broken out of the hospital?! Oh god... People! Do what the instructions tell you to do! *gun fire* Oh god! What is happening?!" Suddenly after that, the screen went to the 'technical difficulties' message. "**What could be happening over there**?" I think to myself. A loud Explosion was heard outside, I checked the window, it was near me. Mercy hospital was about 8 blocks from here, but that explosion was just around 2 to 3 blocks! They are getting closer to me...

Luckily I could see the streets. Nothing yet, thank god. I quickly got the empty closet next to the entrance to my room (don't ask why the closet was so close to the door) and pushed it, now the door was blocked and nothing could push it. Just is case though, I got my baseball bat from my room for...protection i guess... This all happened in about 2 mins until I heard gunshots. I checked outside and i saw the Swat team. They were shooting at something. I checked and saw a large horde (probably 50) of those thing coming at the Swat. They were overwhelmed about a minute after. My television suddenly went to a static then I heard screams just outside. Oh god... They are here...


	2. The Escape

I changed the title and summary! Problem?

I did this because there was a major plot change  
>My bad for not planning ahead XD<br>I just think of things as I type :P

Enough of talking, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own left 4 dead, I do own Zack & Martyn though 

"_Infected Talk"_

"**Thoughts"**

Recap.

-I checked outside and I saw the Swat team. They were shooting at something. I checked and saw a large horde (probably 50) of those thing coming at the Swat. They were overwhelmed about a minute after. My television suddenly went to a static then I heard screams just outside. Oh god... They are here...-

"Crap, Crap, Crap! They are banging on my door!" I was said out loud in a panic. Then the guy from next door suddenly came in (the apartment had connecting rooms) We were good friends his name was Martyn his hair is black, he is wearing a green coat and has his blue jacket tied to his waist, I wore a red jacket with my hoodie on, Martyn had a pistol (for some odd reason.) He said "So I see you DO listen to the news." "They are interesting sometimes." I replied, "Where did you get that gun by the way?"

"It was not really mine to begin with. A random guy came in with a pistol saying, -Hey! Give me your damn stuff!- I guess he was desperate because of the infection. Then an infected person came in and bit him on the neck and they both collapsed, the man being knocked out and the infected continuing on biting him. It noticed me and tried to get me, I cracked his neck. I then, took the dude's gun." He finished.

"Is that him?" I asked pointing at an infected 4 feet away from the door in the other room. "Yeah that is him, now Close that door!" He said. I ran to the door, closed it and locked it.

"Well...now what?" I asked him. "Now let's get out of here." He said, I opened the window, removed the curtains and then We went out into fire escape.

[Out of P.O.V]

"Holy...Shit" Martyn whispered with a scared look in his eyes, The streets were filled with infected.  
>"All this chaos in less than 10 minutes..." Zack said, scanning for a way to get to his car, "Goddamnit!"<br>"What? What happened?!" Martyn asked.  
>-Zack: "The infected are blocking the way to the car!"<br>-Martyn: "Well...Zack...?"  
>-Zack: "Yeah?"<br>-Martyn: "Remember that alley way we went through to escape the thugs?"  
>-Zack: "Which- oh...that one...!"<br>-Martyn: "So I am saying...let's try to go there, I am almost SURE that not many infected are there."  
>-Zack: "Ok we go there...Wait..."<br>-Martyn: "What?"  
>-Zack: "Didn't CEDA say to stay indoors...?"<br>-Martyn: "Well we were indoors until the infected swarmed the building."  
>-Zack: "What? They didn't-"<p>

The infected were banging on the door as Zack said that. The screams and screeches of the infected can be heard as well.

-Zack: "Oh... Nevermind..."  
>-Martyn: "Oh no...Zack we have to go now! There is no telling when the infected are goanna break through!"<br>-Zack: "Right...Lead the way!"

They went down the stairs of the fire escape and into the streets. No infected noticed them yet. "Alright... This way..." Martyn whispered to Zack. They carefully and silently crept towards the alley way, That is...until one of the infected noticed them. It screamed at them, alerting the others. "Shit!" Zack yelped, "Go, Go, Go!"  
>They ran towards the alley way with the infected on their tail. "Oh god No!" Martyn said, "A freaking locked fence!" "Crap!" Zack said, "Climb over it!"<p>

They both started to climb the fence, Zack was on the top first, helping Martyn. "I told you parkour will help someday." He told Martyn, who just shook is head. Then Martyn lost his grip. "Shit!" He shouted as he fell. He landed on his back. "Oh crap..." Zack said.

==============================

Woot! A long chapter! (In my opinion) I will try to make chapters long like this!

Anyway Review, follow, and alert me for any spelling mistakes!  
>Critisism welcomed, but not too much!<p> 


	3. Infected

Yay i made 2 chapters in one day  
>Lol whatever, short talk = good thing!<p>

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LEFT 4 DEAD (I do own Zack & Martyn)

"_Infected Talk"_

"**Thought"**

==================

Infected

Recap.

-They both started to climb the fence, Zack was on the top first, helping Martyn. "I told you parkour will help someday." He told Martyn, who just shook is head. Then Martyn lost his grip. "S-!" He shouted as he fell. He landed on his back. "Oh crap..." Zack said.-

"Martyn! Hurry! They are coming!" "No...Zack you have to leave!" He said raising his pistol getting ready. Zack jumped down and said, "Martyn...leave now!" "What?! No!" He said. "Get out of here man! Just freaking go! I can hold them off! Don't worry! I will climb over to you when you are on the other side!" Martyn nodded and started. Zack saw the shadows of the infected, Martyn threw his gun and Zack caught it. "This will help" Martyn said, he was a quarter away from Zack. Zack started shooting at the incoming horde. Martyn was half-way over the fence. "Keep going!" Zack shouted, The horde was really close to them. Zack said, "Yes! A few infected left!" Martyn arrived at the other side. "Zack! Your turn! Toss the gun!" Martyn said as Zack tossed the gun, Now Zack started climbing. When he was halfway there he was grabbed on the ankle, "Oh s-!" He shouted as he was pulled down. He got surrounded and the infected started scratching and biting him.

"Zack!" Martyn said shooting the infected that swarmed him, Martyn killed all of them then saw Zack trying to stand. He was full of bites, scratches, bruises all around his body. Zack couldn't stand and was on his knees, "Martyn...go..." Zack said, "I'm infected...I- ...I can't even see straight..."  
>"No man! You will make it! You won't turn!" Martyn said kneeling down. "Mart...M-Martyn... Goodbye..." Was all Zack could say until he collapsed on the ground.<br>"No...Oh god no...!" Martyn said, trying to stand, he watched in horror as he saw Zack's nails growing longer and turning into claws, his hair grew longer until he could not see his face anymore, it was covered by his hoodie and hair. After 5 minutes of watching Zack's transformation, Zack was standing up...

"Z- Zack...?" Martyn said as he saw he best friend standing up. Zack stared at him, growling, showing his sharp teeth. "It- It's me...! Martyn..!" Martyn cried out to Zack hoping we will listen. 2 Swat people saw Martyn on the other end of the alleyway  
>"Hey kid! What are you-" One of the Swat said, "Get back! It's a hunter" "No! That is my friend!" Martyn shouted as the other Swat was pulling him to their truck "He is your friend no more." He said. The Swat fired around 10 shots into Zack, he collapsed. "NOOO!" Martyn shouted, "ZACK!" "Come on kid! He is not your friend anymore! He is an infected!" The Swat said, taking Martyn to their truck. He struggled, then eventually... Gave up. "I'm sorry..." Martyn whispered.<p>

[Hunter (Zack) P.O.V]

1 day later...

I woke up from my black out. I felt pain on my stomach while trying to stand up, I am guessing the pain was from the several loud sounds and flashing lights that came at me. My stomach really hurt, I rubbed it and felt a small, hard, thing. I pulled it out and I held it up so I can see it. This was the thing I saw as those humans made sounds and flashing lights, they made me fall down. They took my prey! It yelled a strange sound before I fell down. I think it was... 'Zack?' could that be my name? Or it's name... I do not know. What I do know though is that I am hungry... I crouched, and jumped over the thing that was blocking me. My stomach was hurting as I leapt over it. When I landed I pulled out the rest of those things that stuck my stomach. It really hurt while I was pulling the things out. After that I sniffed the air and I caught the scent of something...food...

I went towards the scent, I heard similar sounds from the place where the scent was. I saw common infected on the streets as I went towards the smell. The more I was walking the more I got hungry, after a long walk I found my prey. It had this long thing that made the similar sounds and shot those things that stuck me on my stomach, I should be careful of that. It was...'shooting?' Was a word that came to my mind, at the commons, I saw my chance to pin it down... I crouched..and jumped to it making a loud shriek, it turned to me and shot once at me, which missed, and I pinned it down. It's face looked scared as it's...'gun?' Another word that came to my mind, as it's gun slid out of it's hand. I can hear it making sounds, it had terror in it's sounds. I started clawing at my prey and I heard it scream. My ears hurt from it's screams, but I kept ripping it's flesh until I heard no more screams. I was satisfied that it was dead and I started feeding on it. It tasted Delicious! The taste of flesh filled up my stomach and it's meat was absolutely delicious...! I got relieved from my hunger, but I kept eating because I could not leave this delicious food to waste..!

Another of my kin jumped at me and he pushed me from my prey. "This is MY PREY!" I growled. He growled back, I pounced on him slashing him then I saw lights, I got afraid of getting hit again and jumped to a nearby building. I went inside, turning back to see what they will do. There were 4 humans holding guns walking towards the other hunter.

[Survivors P.O.V]

"I am sure I heard gunshots from here!" Zoey said. "Well we did also hear a hunters scream Zoey." Louis said. "What is that?" Zoey asked pointing at a shadow, "Hunter!" They shot at the hunter and it died after a few bullets. "Hey Zoey! I think I found your survivor!" Francis said looking at the corpse beside the hunter, "I think it was eating her." "Francis? How can you tell it's female?" Bill asked. "She has long hair, she is skinny... I think that is it..?" Francis finished. "If only we were here earlier... We could have saved her..." Zoey whispered. "Well, no use moping about it now. let's go to the next safe house." Bill said.

=======================================

Hi guys! Another chapter done! Wheewwh! And yes, I know Zack should have died after 10 shots but HE IS DEFFERENT!

Anyway please review, follow, and tell me if there are any spelling mistakes!  
>Critisism welcomed :D<p> 


End file.
